Marge Simpson
Marjorie "Marge" Jacqueline Simpson[2] (née Bouvier), (born October 1, 1950[3]), is the beautiful happy homemaker and full-time mom of the Simpson Family. With her husband Homer, she has three children: Bart , Lisa, and Maggie. Marge is the moralistic force in her family and often provides a grounding voice in the midst of her family's antics by trying to maintain order in the Simpson household. Aside from her duties at home, Marge has flirted briefly with a number of careers ranging from police officer to anti-violence activist. Biography: Early lifeEdit Marge Bouvier once stated she has the same birthday as Randy Quaid and in other episode she claimed sharing birthday with Meg Ryan, which is contradictory. In another episode she also stated that her birthstone, if she were born three months later, would be emerald, indicating that she was born in February. We have not seen a clear birth year. She is the third born child of the Bouvier family. Marge was raised by her parents, Jacqueline and Clancy Bouvier. She has a pair of sisters, the joyless twins, Patty and Selma, both of whom vocally disapprove of Homer. Meeting HomerEdit Marge went on to attended Springfield High School, and in her final year met Homer Simpson. She was at first wary of Homer, but agreed to have a study date with him, only to find out that Homer was only doing this to get her to go to prom with him. She ended up going with Artie Ziff, but ditched him to be with Homer. she regrets going with him because he tried to have sex with her afterwards. Artie takes her home and later on she picks up Homer, who was walking home in her car. Marge tells him how much she regretted going to the prom with Artie instead of him, causing Homer to somewhat repair the strap of her dress with the corsage he got her. After that decision, her sisters showed their discontent towards him and ultimately thinks he was just wrong for her. However, Selma does show that she's willing to make a sincere attempt to like Homer for Marge's sake, causing him to have a higher opinion of her. Whereas Patty has never attempted to try and is always on Marge's case to leave Homer, thus it's why she and Homer hate each other. (Marge actually met Homer when she was at Camp Land-A-Man, but he didn't call himself Homer and she burnt her hair so that it was brown). MarriageEdit After the two started dating for several years, Marge discovered she was pregnant with Bart, and she and Homer were married in a small wedding chapel across the state line. Lisa was born soon after, and the couple bought their first house. Married LifeEdit Marge is the mother of the Simpson Family, who spends most her time doing housework, caring for Maggie, being supportive of and indulging Lisa and either disciplining Bart or protecting him from Homer's wrath. Marge is the only member of the family who encourages church attendance. She also appears to have significant athletic ability. She is bilingual, being fully fluent in French. Her marriage with Homer was also very strong, surviving cheating and other factors. In addition, they once refused to participate in a key party as soon as they realized what a key party was and promptly left, although Homer also took the key jar with them, most likely to find his car keys. Wild EscapadesEdit Despite these tendencies Marge has had her fair share of wild escapades throughout the show’s history. She was once a cop in Springfield,[4] took therapy for flight fear,[5] was jailed for shoplifting,[6] became a gambling addict,[7] showed alcoholic tendencies,[8] was an unwilling participant in a cross-country police chase,[9]overdosed on steroids,[10] cheated on a cooking competition[11] and developed amnesia.[12] JobsEdit Marge has had many jobs, most of which lasted a short period of time, these include: *Pretzel Wagon creator and saleswomen *Policewoman[4] *Trade Show Model [13] *Estate Agent for Red Blazer Realty[14] *Power Plant employee[15] *Baker for an Erotic Bakery [16] PersonalityEdit Marge is a foil to her reckless and impulsive husband. She has high morals and a tendency to be a 'wet blanket' as Homer puts it. She dislikes and tries to avoid taking any sort of risk, can be fearful of new things and has set her life to a routine to the point she has actually worn a groove into the carpet going from the kitchen to the bedroom and the basement from her constant housework. Her sense of order is not only essential to the household, however. In one episode it is revealed that, if Marge were to be removed from the town (she was in jail), the entire town of Springfield would fall to bits. Although her level-headedness is often not appreciated, she is needed by everyone in order to maintain stability. She tends to consider anything that isn't completely plain to be amazing or exotic, even if they're not all that special, such as deviled ham opposed to normal ham and buttered noodles opposed to un-buttered noodles. She has also been depicted as a killjoy and attempt to stop things that other characters otherwise find fun. She always believes she has a good reason for doing so even if it's only her that has a problem. She once had Itchy and Scratchy banned because Maggie injured Homer after imitating a scene from the cartoon.[17] She tried to demolish a burlesque house even though it hurt no one and no one else wanted it destroyed,[18] and she outright says that if something isn't to her taste then no one else should be allowed to enjoy it.[19] Homer sums up his wife when he tells her: "If it were up to Marge, all we'd ever do is work and go to church." In addition to her killjoy tendencies, Marge has also been shown to be a hypocrite on several occasions such as secretly keeping Homer's hand gun for herself after disapproving of his use of it so much that he eventually decided to throw it away.[20] Other occasions of her hypocrisy include using violent methods in order to protest against the violent Grand Theft Scratchy video game, as stated by Lisa. In the Simpsons Comics #100 - Clip Clip Hooray, it is revealed that Marge would occasionally team up with Luann Van Houten, Agnes Skinner, and Sarah Wiggum in a sacred motherly conspiracy called "The Motherlode", where mothers throw away the comic book collections of their children, whenever they get big enough, then sell them off a bit at a time and use the money to buy motherly accessories. It is also revealed that the reason why no one can ever by the Simpsons comics in Springfield is because Marge is so embarrassed by how the artists draw her that she buys all of the comics on New Comic Day and at Comic-Cons, while Bart and Lisa are at school.[21] There have also been occasions where Marge's wishes and demands have led to trouble at the expense of her family such as: *Forcing Homer and Larry Burns to turn themselves in, after they fake a kidnapping.[22] *Forcing Bart to apologize to Lisa for "making her" miss the Isis exhibit, due to Marge backing out on her promise to take her there, in order to get the comedy props that Bart glued to his face removed.[23] *Forcing Bart go to Nelson's birthday party, after he convinces everyone else in his class not to go.[24] *Playing Maggies Roofie CD 24 hours a day around the house despite everyone elses obvious hatred of it [25] Despite many of Springfield's occasional riots and animosity against any given member of the Simpson family, Marge is still shown to be very trusting, even towards her fair-weathered friends and acquaintances who criticize her family and her tastes on a weekly basis. http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/7/70/Simpsonsz.jpgMarge and Maggie in the new HD introAdded by Ojj09874http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/9/99/MargeDrivingS2.pngMarge and Maggie in the SD IntroAdded by Drillbit Taylor Physical AppearanceEdit Marge usually wears a strapless green dress, red shoes, tall blue hair and a red pearl necklace. In The Simpsons Movie, she wore a white strapless neglegee with pink frills and bows and matching panties. The pearl necklace is a family heirloom and she is seen to have a big drawer full of them.[26] Lisa also wears a pearl necklace, but with white pearls. Doctor Hibbert revealed that she has webbed toes in "Marge in Chains ". She remarked that she used to have a "perfect 26-26-26" figure.[27] http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/2/26/Untitled.JPGBrother In Law HerbAdded by Master212 HairEdit As a teen, Marge had waist length hair that she always wore down, but got the idea to wear it in her trademark beehive for senior prom;[28] this is sometimes contradicted by recent flashbacks showing Marge as a child, where she is portrayed with her hair worn tall. Her hair is thick enough for her to keep objects like the family savings in it.[29] Her hair is once shown close to her knees, consistent with the logic that a lot of hair would be needed to create her tall beehive.[30] It was revealed by Homer that Marge dyes her hair with blue dye #56, stating "She’s been gray as a mule since she was seventeen."[31] Marge herself has made reference to blue not being her natural color, telling this once to the private camera on a reality TV show. Though, she obviously doesn't want anyone know this as she instantly tried to steal the tape.[32] Because of her unusually large hairstyle, her height is reported to be 8'6", as noted by Apu.[6] Her hair was blue before she met Homer and was brunette at one time due to Marge ironing a piece of her hair for a long time.[33] Political ViewsEdit Politically, Marge generally aligns with the Democratic Party. She once mentions that she voted for Jimmy Carter ("twice" according to Lisa) and supported the candidacy of their state's progressive governor Mary Bailey, and also claimed to have been extremely depressed when Lyndon B. Johnson died. She, however, appears to be a Conservative Democrat, unlike the Left-Winged Lisa. TalentsEdit Marge is a very talented painter. When she was a teenager she had an intense crush on Ringo Starr and painted http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/2/22/Ringo_Starr_Painting.jpgRingo Starr Painting by MargeAdded by Johnny Depp Girla large number of portraits of him. She also wrote to him, but only received a reply 25 years later. After Homer discovered her old paintings, Lisa encouraged Marge to enroll in an art contest in which her portrait of a drunk Homer asleep on the couch won a local art competition. She was then hired by Mr. Burns to do a portrait of him. After many attempts, she almost gave up until a belated response from Ringo Starr (stating that she had talent) inspired her to continue. The resulting portrait won even Mr. Burns’ praise, a massive feat in itself, and was placed at the Springfield Art Museum'sBurn's Wing.[34] Marge is also very talented cook. She once brought a pretzel business, which flourished with the aid of the mafia.[35] She has entered various cooking challenges, although circumstances such as vengeful competitors and overheated ovens cause her to lose and once, sabotage other competitors. Marge says she feeds the family on twelve dollars a week, using sawdust to pad Homer's food.[11] Generally she is regarded as a very good cook, despite the unusual fact that she knows of fewer than eight spices and apparently constructs very bad ice cream sundaes. She is especially renowned for her pork chops, Homer's favorite dish. She once worked in Au Naturel, an erotic bakery in Springfield.[16] Marge also occasionally displays superhuman strength. She's been seen swinging Homer around in a circle during a dance contest and also once effortlessly tossed a motorcycle to Homer up a flight of stairs. She's also knocked out Snake with a garbage lid. Non Canon Appearances Edit FutureEdit In the future, Marge leaves Homer after he blew the family savings on an underwater home. She then dates Krusty the Clown. Homer tries to win Marge's love back by beating him up, and is beaten up himself. Marge then gets back together with Homer.[36] Treehouse of HorrorEdit In "Treehouse of Horror VII" segment "The Thing and I", it is known Marge gave birth to Siamese twins: Bart andHugo. Hugo was thought evil, so was kept in the house's attic. Hugo attempts to sew him and Bart back together, but he is stopped by Doctor Hibbert. They then discover Bart's scar is on the other side, so he is the evil twin after all and is kept in the attic instead, while Hugo has dinner with his family. Category:Characters Category:Females